


The First Abductions

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [12]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hints of mind control, discussion of Emma/Scott, discussion of Rachel/Logan, mind controlled into a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Havok and Rachel face a kidnapping attempt while meeting to talk
Relationships: Annie Ghazikhanian/Alex Summers, Lorna Dane/Alex Summers
Series: Amends [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The First Abductions

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The First Abductions

“We really should do this more often,” He said to Rachel as they sat in the small café drinking coffee. “I really don’t get to see you enough.” She gave him a look that clearly said she saw through him. “All right I know we see each other at the mansion all the time but we really don’t get to talk to much there.”

“For the last time I’m not in a relationship with Logan we are just friends,” She said clearly annoyed. He was a bit shocked by that and it must have shown his face. “That isn’t why you’ve asked me out to lunch today.” He quickly shook his head no. “Sorry, it’s just for the last week nearly everyone from Beast to Storm has asked if Logan and I are romantically involved.”

“Even your dad?” He asked hoping his brother would have the sense not to ask regardless of what was going on given how strained things still were with Rachel. She shook her head no that was good.

“Yeah he must realize that even if I was dating Logan he wouldn’t have any room to criticize.” She took a quick sip of her coffee. “So if your not the latest person to show up and ask about me and Logan what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to ask your advice on something,” He said feeling insecure. “I’ve decided to ask Lorna to marry me and I wanted to know if you think it’s too soon after the last fiasco of an attempted wedding.”

“I’m not really the best person to ask about that,” She said looking away. “I haven’t had any success in the relationship department.” She laughed a bit and appeared about to say something else when the wall of the restaurant exploded inward. He had to hand it to his niece, she managed to shield them and the other patrons of the café instantly.

He stood up and took aim at the large yellow armored figure standing in the door way. As soon as Rachel dropped her shield he blasted it and was surprised when it exploded he hadn’t used that much force. “It isn’t over,” Rachel said quickly and sure enough two more appeared in it’s place. “They are made out of psychic energy keep disrupting them I’m going to find who’s causing it.”

He hoped she knew what she was doing because each time he blasted one two more took it’s place. “Look out,” He tried to call but it was too late one of them appeared behind her and smashed Rachel in the back sending her crashing to the ground. He took aim but found himself grabbed by someone and yanked somewhere else. He looked around trying to get his bearings but before he could the world went white.

He woke up with a start in bed with Annie tickling him. “You were moaning in your sleep so I thought I’d see what you were dreaming about?” She asked. “You weren’t dreaming about other women where you?”

“No it was a nightmare from the old days with the X-men,” He said and saw her face fall. “I meant what I said when I left the team to be with you and Carter I’m never going back.”

The End


End file.
